


Falling for the nurse

by glittertrashcan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, In french, Love at First Sight, M/M, My First Work, Nurse Louis, Oblivious Louis, Pining, bc larry is life, coming in english i hope, larry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittertrashcan/pseuds/glittertrashcan
Summary: Harry est à l'hôpital, sans réelle raison de vivre. Enfin, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Louis, le nouvel infirmier pour qui Harry ferait tout. Surtout guérir. Il commence donc à aller mieux, beaucoup mieux. Cependant, Louis disparaît et, malgré sa greffe, Harry ne va pas mieux. Louis reparaît soudainement, et tout semble aller pour le mieux. Mais pourquoi avait-il disparu?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Très très fluff, pas très logique ni bien écrit (en cours hmhm) mais n'hésite pas à me donner des conseils pour m'améliorer! Enjoy!

Voilà six mois que je suis dans cet hôpital, à attendre et me morfondre. Tout ça à cause de mon ****** de père a décidé de me battre et a au passage explosé mon seul rein fonctionnel. Merci Papa. Du coup, je suis allongé dans ce lit à longueur de temps, branché à des machines qui me gardent en vie, à me languir d’un éventuel sauveur.

La chambre est plutôt sympa. Depuis que je suis arrivé, j’ai eu le temps de décorer un peu. Bien qu’au début, j’étais dans une chambre bien plus nulle. Vu mon état et mon incroooooyyyaaaable envie de vivre et de me battre, ils ne me donnaient pas deux mois.

Mais j’ai eu mon miracle. Mon Louis. Il est mon infirmier depuis ma première grosse rechute, un peu plus de deux semaines après mon arrivée. Je m’étais évanoui et, quand je me suis réveillé, il était là. Un magnifique homme châtain, aux magnifiques yeux bleu céruléens dans lesquels je me noie toujours, sa barbe de trois jours le rendant encore plus beau, l’air pur, divin, me fixant avec un grand sourire. J’ai réellement cru que c’était un ange. Parfait et souriant, au pied du lit d’un grand malade… Même si je me sentais faible, très faible, je lui ai souri en retour.

Son sourire s’est agrandi. Il s’est retourné pour appeler un médecin, qui m’a ausculté et en a conclu que j’allais mieux et qu’il me suffirait de repos pour m’en remettre. Il m’annonça ensuite qu’ils allaient me mettre en chambre individuelle, et que l’interne Tomlinson serait mon infirmier attitré. Nous serions… « exclusifs », vu qu’il devait encore se familiariser avec l’hôpital et j’avais besoin de beaucoup de soins.

Quand le médecin fut parti, l’ange se tourna de nouveau vers moi et parla enfin :

« Bonjour Harry, je m’appelle Louis. »

Louis. Louis… LouisLouisLouisLouisLouisLouisLouisLouis…

Je m’imaginais déjà gémir ce nom lorsque je l’embrasserais (ou dans d’autres circonstances), je m’imaginais déjà le faire suivre d’un « je t’aime ». Et cette voix… Cette voix rauque et aigue à la fois… Qu’est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour entendre cette voix gémir mon prénom qui roulait si bien sur sa langue…

Manifestement, mon pantalon était d’accord avec moi. Mon pantalon qui était en fait une blouse d’hôpital. Vous savez, ces choses pas du tout attachées qui dévoilent tout ? Elle rendait mon « problème » tout à fait visible. A ma vue, mais à celle de Louis aussi. Lequel avait apparemment remarqué mon inconvénient passager. Il fit un sourire en coin et s’approcha.

« Tu m’as l’air d’avoir un petit problème… J’ai tort ?

-Euh… Je. ..

-C’est normal tu sais, après des semaines en hôpital. »

Louis n’avait heureusement pas l’air d’avoir remarqué que c’était à cause de lui que j’étais dans cet état. Et heureusement : il allait rester avec moi pour un bout de temps. Jusqu’à ce que je guérisse ou meure, en réalité. Alors autant ne pas instaurer de malaise dès le début. De plus, je n’avais aucune chance. Louis n’était sûrement pas gay, et même s’il l’avait été, les petits malades aux cheveux bouclés ne devaient pas être son genre. Ces pensées eurent vite fini de régler mon problème. Pendant ce temps, le sourire de Louis s’était effacé.

« Ah, bah alors… Déjà fini ?

-Euhmmmm ouais, enfin, je…

-Eh, eh ! Je juge pas ! »

Il avait l’air à la fois enjoué et déçu. Déçu ? Non, je devais rêver. Comme s’il pouvait être déçu, ou même concerné par une telle chose.

 

 

 

Mais depuis ce jour-là, il y a de ça presque quatre mois, Louis n’a jamais arrêté de me taquiner à ce sujet. Mais, à vrai dire, cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment : ses yeux pétillants de malice et son sourire en coin valaient toutes les gênes du monde. Sa réaction me perturbait énormément, certains jours. Il rougissait et se mordait la lèvre alors que je me précipitais vers la salle de bains attenante à ma chambre. En m’y dirigeant, je sentais son regard me brûler. Il me rendait fou. A chaque fois que je revenais de ladite salle de bains, il était encore plus rouge et échevelé qu’avant, et j’ai cru voir une ou deux fois le devant de son slim un peu tendu. Sûrement mon imagination…

Mais Louis n’a pas que son corps sublime : c’est aussi quelqu’un de formidable. Il est gentil, serviable, romantique et adorable et poli avec tout le monde. Louis est parfait.

Cette nuit, mon bippeur a sonné. Je me suis levé en vitesse et me suis préparé en attendant que Louis vienne me chercher. Mais il n’est jamais venu. C’est un médecin qui est arrivé à sa place. Je suis maintenant allongé sur le billard, attendant que l’anesthésie fasse effet. Alors que je commence à en ressentir les effets, ma tête se tourne sur le côté. Et là, le produit doit faire effet, car j’aurais juré avoir vu Louis de l’autre côté de la vitre.

 

 

Je me réveille en fin d’après-midi, mon flanc tiraillé par une douleur assez diffuse, et un grand sourire sur le visage. Je ne cesse de parler, et même sous morphine je me doute que plus de la moitié de mon discours intarissable concerne Louis.

Je suis sauvé, je vais vivre. Je vais sortir d’ici. Et je vais pouvoir tout dire à Louis. Que je l’aime. Que je lui suis reconnaissant d’avoir tant pris soin de moi. Alors je me force à rester éveillé pour le voir arriver. Mais les heures passent et il ne vient pas. Une infirmière arrive, et je lui demande où est Louis. Elle ne sait rien, à part qu’il sera absent un bon moment.

Impossible. Comment pourrais-je guérir sans Louis ? Sans mon Lou… Pourquoi guérir ? Il est ma raison de vivre, désormais. Mais il va revenir ; je le sens, je le sais. Alors je vais guérir. Et l’attendre. Je pourrais l’attendre toute une vie.

 

 

Toute ma vie… Seules deux semaines ont passé et il me manque déjà horriblement. Tout se passe merveilleusement bien avec mon rein. Je me dépêche de guérir pour lui. Pour le retrouver. Aujourd’hui, je change d’infirmière. Lydia revient de son congé maternité. J’avais adoré caressé son ventre qui commençait à s’arrondir. J’aime tellement les enfants, je sais que je veux absolument en avoir. C’était Lydia qui me soignait avant Louis. Je l’aime bien. Visiblement elle aussi m’aime bien, car elle a encore demandé à m’avoir comme patient. Nous discutons de ces mois qui ont passé depuis la dernière fois que je l’ai vue. Elle est ravie de voir que je vais mieux, et je suis ravi de savoir que son enfant va bien. Quand je lui parle de Louis, elle perd son sourire. Quand j’insiste pour savoir, elle me dit qu’il est reparti chez lui, à Doncaster. Doncaster.

Loin. Si loin de moi. Louis est parti. Il m’a abandonné. Les larmes coulent sans que je les retienne. Lydia comprend et sort sans un mot. Elle comprend que j’ai besoin d’être seul, avec ma détresse.

Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis ! Louis !

Un seul mot, son prénom. Douloureux et lancinant dans mon crâne. Une seule image gravée dans ma rétine, que j’aie les yeux ouverts ou fermés. Son visage souriant. Ses yeux plissés. Sa mèche en bataille. Ses iris d’un bleu sublime. Tout est parfait chez lui. Son corps et son visage sont parfaits. Mais son corps et son esprit le sont tout autant. Il a été là pour moi alors que j’allais mal, mais il part quand je vais mieux. J m’apprêtais à lui dire que je l’aimais.

 

 

Cela faisait presque un mois que je savais pourquoi Louis n’était plus là. Il était reparti chez sa mère, et m’avait laissé seul, sans un au-revoir.

Je tolérais de moins en moins la greffe et les médicaments. Les médecins craignaient un rejet ; je m’en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais était Louis. A quoi bon vivre sans lui ? Je n’avais plus de famille, et j’avais coupé les ponts avec mes amis quand ils m’avaient tourné le dos à mon entrée à l’hôpital. Il ne me restait plus que « mon » Louis. Alors s’il n’était plus là, je ne me battrai pas.

Je fais des cauchemars. Je suis guéri, dans ces songes. Et tout se passe toujours de la même façon. Louis revient, puis il s’en va. Sans se retourner. Et à chaque fois, je me réveille brusquement, le visage baigné de larmes. Lydia a fini par s’en rendre compte. Je sais qu’elle en a parlé au médecin. Je sais qu’il va me donner des somnifères. Mais je n’en veux pas. Même si ces rêves se terminent mal et me bouleversent, je suis heureux quand je les fais : je suis avec Louis, je suis guéri, on s’aime. Je le sais bien, que ce n’est pas et ne sera jamais la réalité. Alors je me plonge dans ces rêves corps et âme. Je me fonds dans ce bonheur furtif.

Mais le réveil est de pire en pire. Je supporte de moins en moins de me réveiller pour constater que Louis n’est pas là. Alors je dors beaucoup. Je ne mange presque plus et je me lève peu de mon lit. Je meurs à petit feu, sans Louis. Sans mon Lou.

 

 

Encore une fois, je me réveille en pleine nuit. Je hurle :

« Louis ! »

J’halète, impossible de me calmer.

« Haz… »

Je me redresse dans le noir. Une main saisit la mienne. Une petite main aux ongles courts, un peu calleuse. Louis. Louis me tient la main.

« Louis ?

-Oui Haz, c’est moi.

-Louis. »

Je me jette dans ses bras. Mon Louis est revenu.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es parti ? »

Je pleure de soulagement.

« Je suis désolé Haz, ma mère était malade. Je suis resté jusqu'à ce qu’on te trouve un donneur, mais son état empirait.

-Tu m’as manqué…

-Toi aussi tu m’as manqué… »

Nous restons enlacés un long moment, puis je prends la parole.

« Ta mère va mieux ? »

Il m’offre un grand sourire.

« C’est mignon de t’inquiéter. Oui, elle va mieux. Mais toi non. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne guéris pas, Haz ?

-Pourquoi guérir ? Pour qui ? Pas d’amis, pas de famille, et toi aussi tu pars. Tu es un rêve, n’est-ce pas ?

-Hazza… Je ne suis pas un rêve, je suis là, je suis revenu. Et pour moi, tu veux bien guérir ?

-D’accord Lou. »

Il me prend dans ses bras. Je fais de même. Je ne le lâcherai pas. Quand je me rallonge, il cherche à se relever, mais je l’en empêche. Je sais que les médicaments contrôlent mes actions et mes pensées, mais je le force tout de même à rester allonger, et il ne résiste pas longtemps. Et je me rendors dans les bras de mon Louis.

Le lendemain matin, quand je me réveille, je suis seul. Je panique. Bien sûr que c’était un rêve. Louis est parti ; pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Alors que des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues, la porte de ma chambre s’ouvre. Je ne tourne pas la tête ; je n’ai pas envie de voir Lydia. Mes larmes redoublent de force, et je dis :

« Pas maintenant Lydia ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Je veux… Je veux voir Louis…

-Ça tombe bien alors. Café ou thé ? D’habitude tu prends celui à la menthe, mais tu avais l’air d’avoir quelque chose de plus fort. »

Je tourne ma tête si vite que mon cou craque.

« Louis ?

-Oui, c’est moi ! J’étais allé chercher ton petit-déjeuner.

-Tu… Tu es vraiment là ?

-Euh oui Haz, je suis là. Tu as oublié cette nuit ?

-N…Non… Mais je croyais avoir rêvé.

-Je suis là Haz, je suis revenu…

-Et tu vas rester ?

-Je te le promets.

-Merci…

-En échange, tu dois me promettre de guérir. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

-Je te le promets Lou. »

Il me prend dans ses bras puis me donne mon repas. Je mange tout, mais il me pique un bout de mon pain au chocolat. Je proteste, en riant. Louis aussi rit. Je suis heureux. Il est revenu. Alors je vais guérir, pour lui. Et cette fois, tout ira bien.

 

Louis est revenu depuis une semaine. Je tolère de nouveau les médicaments et la greffe en général. Je mange plus et j'ai même recommencé à faire du sport pour guérir plus vite. Louis est content. Moi aussi, mais moins.

Je sors demain. Je devais sortir il y a deux semaines. Avec ma rechute ils m'avaient gardé en observation, mais je vais mieux, et ils ne peuvent pas me garder pour toujours !

Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas quitter Louis. Mais comme il n'a pas l'air plus affecté que ça par mon départ, alors je n'ose pas lui demander son numéro ou simplement de se revoir.

J'ai déjà commencé à vider mes murs. J'ai déjà trouvé un appartement il y a deux jours. Ce n'est pas le plus grand ou le plus neuf, mais je ne travaille pas alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mes parents, enfin surtout ma mère, culpabilisent de m'avoir abandonné, alors ils m'aident financièrement, comme si ça pouvait les remplacer. Enfin, je vivrai mieux. Puis, de tout façon, je ne veux voir que Louis.

 

 

 

Voilà un mois que je suis sorti de l'hôpital. Je vais bien. Je veux dire, je suis en bonne santé. Sinon, je ne vais pas vraiment bien. Louis me manque. Beaucoup. Trop. Je ne sors plus que pour aller faire mes courses. Ou pour aller à mes rendez-vous avec le médecin. J'y ai croisé Louis, une fois, mais il ne m'a pas vu. J'étais loi, et il conduisait une femme aux urgences. Il était si beau, avec cet air sérieux sur son si beau visage. Ses cheveux en bataille voletaient dans tous les sens, et sa blouse blanche lui allait si bien... Il était parfait -et sexy aussi.

Je crois que savoir qu'il allait bien et que sa vie continuait sans moi m'avait fait plus de mal que de ne pas le voir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je l'avais vu, et encore son image était ancrée dans ma tête.

J'étais assis sur mon canapé, en jogging, et je regardais la télé. Pourquoi m'habiller et me coiffer alors que personne ne vient et que je ne vais nulle part ? Mon émission se termine, et je me lève pour aller me chercher à boire quand on frappe à la porte. Ce doit être la voisine de palier qui vient râler à cause du volume sonore de la télé. Elle ne m'aime pas, et les autres vieux de l'immeuble non plus. J'imagine que mes tatouages, mes longs cheveux en bataille et ma négligence ne jouent pas en ma faveur.

Alors que j'ouvre la porte et me prépare à lancer une remarque bien sentie à une permanente soignée surmontant des lunettes rondes, ce sont deux yeux bleus et une mèche en bataille châtain qui m'accueillent.

« Lou... Louis ? C'est bient toi ?

-Heu... ouais... Salut Haz.

-Salut...

-Je... Je voulais juste venir voir comment ça allait.

-Eh bien, ça va.

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis vivant, et en bonne santé ! »

Il pose sa main sur ma joue.

« Haz, c'est pas parce que tu es en bonne santé que tu vas bien. »

S'il savait comme sa main sur ma joue faisait battre mon cœur. S'il savait que c'est lui qui me rend triste,e n ne m'aimant pas comme je l'aime.

« Regarde-toi... Tu as des cernes énormes, et je suis sûr que tu as perdu du poids. Hazza... »

Louis a les larmes aux yeux. Sans hésiter, il se jette dans mes bras, ses petites mains s'accrochant à ma nuque et aux boucles qui y reposent. Mes bras passent autour de sa taille et je le serre fort contre moi. Il m'a manqué. Son odeur, sa voix, son contact m'ont manqué. Visiblement, je lui ai manqué aussi. Il me le prouve juste après en se remettant à parler.

« Tu m'as manqué Haz... Tu m'avais déjà beaucoup manqué la première fois, mais là, personne n'avait de tes nouvelles. Je m'inquiétais. Désormais, je ne te quitte plus.

-Louis... Tu ne peux pas travailler, vivre, et venir me voir !

-Sauf si tu viens vivre chez moi ! »

Je n'y crois pas. Luis, mon Louis, l'ange aux yeux bleus que j'aime depuis si longtemps, voudrait que j'habite chez lui ?Impossible. Je dois rêver. Je ne suis qu'un de ses patients. Pourtant, il ne semble pas mentir.

« Haz, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas. Je sais que je ne suis que ton infirmier...

-Non, Lou, c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas déranger ta copine ou femme. Je ne sais même pas si tu as des enfants !

-je... Je n'ai rien de tout ça.

-Ah, euh... désolé ?

-Je, c'est vrai que tu devrais le savoir si tu vis avec moi. Je suis gay...

-Oh.

-Je comprends que ça te gêne j'ai l'habitude. Mais, si tu refuses à cause de ça, ne reste pas seul pour autant ; je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Louis est gay. Il aime les hommes. J'ai une chance. Je suis si étourdi que je ne réagis pas tout de suite quand il recule. Mais quand il se dirige vers la porte, je me réveille et me précipite vers lui. Je lui saisis le bras, il se tourne vers moi. C'est à mon tour de me jeter dans ses bras. Il paraît peu sûr de lui mais me rend quand même mon étreinte.

« Hé Lou, tout va bien...

-Sûr ?

-Plus que sûr. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je suis gay aussi.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas refuser, si ça ne te gêne pas !

-Mais... Je n'ai pas de travail !

-Je sais, je sais. C'est rien tu sais. Je gagne assez bien ma vie pour deux.

-Si vraiment tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient... J'avoue que je me sens un peu seul, ici.

-Eh bien, c'est réglé alors ! Tu résilies ton bail aujourd'hui, et tu emménages demain ! Je ne travaille pas cette semaine, c'est pour cela que je suis venu.

-Hum, d'accord, mais je vais m'habiller avant, alors. »

Je crois que c'est à ce moment que Louis se rend compte que je n'ai qu'un jogging. Il rougit violemment avant d'acquiescer en bredouillant, les yeux fixés sur mon torse. Je finis par me détourner avec un petit sourire. Je me dépêche de me laver et de me changer. Quand je reviens au salon, Louis est assis sur mon canapé. Il se tourne vers moi, les mâchoires serrées.

« Ton frigo. Il est vide.

-Ah, ouais. Je devais aller faire les courses hier mais je n'en avais pas envie, alors je comptais y aller ce soir.

-Ça va alors. J'avais peur que tu ne manges pas.

-Si, si. C'est juste que je n'aime pas sortir.

-A partir de maintenant, on va faire les courses ensemble ! Et ce midi, on va au restaurant ! »

 

 

Louis m'a emmené au restaurant, puis nous sommes partis nous promener un peu, nous racontant mutuellement des anecdotes de nos vies. J'ai beaucoup ri, et lui aussi. Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient, un sourire gigantesque, et ces petites rides qui se forment au coin de ses yeux quand il sourit pour de vrai. Le soir, il m'a raccompagné, et le lendemain, il est venu me chercher et on a emporté mes affaires chez lui. C'est un grand appartement, avec deux chambres. J'ai insisté pour le payer, mais il a refusé, arguant que pendant longtemps, c'était moi qui lui avais assuré un salaire. Et puis, il m'assura que ma présence était une compensation déjà immense. Nous avons fini par trouver un arrangement : puisque je ne trouvais pas de travail à cause de mon manque d'expérience, je ferais le ménage et la cuisine.

 

Aujourd'hui, il reprend le travail, alors je décide de lui préparer un gâteau. Je le mets au four quand le téléphone se met à sonner. Je réponds, et c'est une voix féminine qui parle :

« Louis ?

-Oh, non, Harry. Louis n'est pas rentré pour l'instant.

-Oh, tu es son petit-ami ? Je suis sa mère.

-Quoi ? Non, non. Je suis son colocataire et ancien patient. Ami, aussi, j'espère...

-Moi aussi, Harry. Tu sais à quelle heure Louis rentrera ?

-Pas du tout, désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. Je voulais juste avoir de ses nouvelles, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps. Nous avons manqué notre appel de la semaine dernière.

-Longtemps, comme longtemps ?

-Eh bien, presque deux ans, si on ne compte pas les trois jours qu'il a passé à la maison pour Noël .

-Quoi ?

-Il y a un problème, Harry ?

-Je croyais qu'il était retourné vous voir car vous alliez mal?

-Ah... Tu es ce Harry...

-Oui, je suis Harry ! Mais où était-il ?

-Je ne dois pas te le dire. Au revoir, Harry, ravie de t'avoir rencontré !

-Attendez! »

Elle raccroche sans plus attendre. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu choqué. Louis a disparu de l'hôpital pour une autre raison. Que visiblement, il ne cache qu ' à moi. Sa mère sait, et je suis presque sûr que les infirmières aussi. Et ça me blesse, car, même si j'ai dit à sa mère ne pas être son petit-ami, je donnerais tout pour l'être. Je l'aime tellement...

Cet appel me perturbe tant que j'en oublie le gâteau, laissé dans le four, jusqu'à ce que je sente l'odeur désagréable de brûlé.

 

 

Cela fait presque une semaine que la mère de Louis a appelé. Je me sens vraiment mal de savoir qu'il m'a menti. Je ne lui en veux pas réellement de m'avoir caché la vérité, mais tout de même.

 

Alors c'est décidé, ce soir, je lui demande la vérité. Je sais que la discussion va être longue. Mais même si nous nous entendons merveilleusement bien, même si je l'aime un peu plus chaque jour, j'ai la mauvaise impression qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital pour s'éloigner de moi.

 

Et si il avait déménagé pour être en couple avec quelqu'un, et que je l'avais obligé à revenir en ne guérissant pas ? Et s'il se sentait forcé de veiller sur moi ? Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. Même si cette discussion m'angoisse d'avance -et s'il confirme mes doutes ? Je ne saurai rester si c'est le cas, mais j'ai besoin de lui parler.

J'aime Louis, et je ne lui imposerai pas ma présence s'il veut que je m'en aille.

 

 

Louis est rentré assez tôt. Il est de service le matin, et doit se reposer. Je lui laisse le temps de se doucher et de manger, puis on se colle dans le canapé. Et je me laisse, au risque de bouleverser ce quotidien que j'adore.

« Lou ?

-Ouais ?

-Je voulais te parler de, euh, quelque chose d'important.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Pas vraiment, mais je me posais une question depuis quelques temps.

-Je t'écoute.

-En fait, l'autre jour, je cuisinais, tu étais à l'hôpital, et le téléphone a sonné. J'ai décroché, et, euh, c'était ta mère qui demandait de tes nouvelles.

-Oh. Alors ?

-Alors, je lui a dit que tu allais bien, et elle m'a annoncé que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu.

-Ah, je vois. Écoute, Haz...

-Louis. Je... Elle m'a dit depuis combien de temps vous ne vous étiez pas vus. Avant de réagir que j'étais ''le Harry''. Je sais que je suis le seul à ne pas savoir pourquoi tu es vraiment parti de l'hôpital. Tu dois me le dire.

-Je voulais pas que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous...

-Donc tu as préféré me mentir ?

-Vu comme ça...

-Tu sais, je suis blessé que tu m'aies caché la vérité. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Lou, et je me suis inquiété.

-Ça t'aurait empêché de bien guérir...

-Louis. Si tu ne me le dis pas, je pars.

-Quoi ? Haz, non, ne fais pas ça ! Tu peux pas...

-Tu ne peux pas me cacher la vérité !

-Pourquoi ça ? Ce serait pire que tu le saches !

-Parce que je t'aime !

-Oh. »

 

Oh non. Je l'ai dit. Je l'ai vraiment dit. Je n'aurais pas dû. Il va m'en vouloir, me jeter dehors, et je ne saurai jamais la vérité. Je ferais mieux de partir maintenant avant que la situation ne devienne gênante. Je me dirige vers l'escalier quand il m'attrape le bras. Et m'attire dans ses bras. J'hésite d'abord, étonné, puis lui rend son étreinte.

 

-Oh Haz, si tu savais...

-Savais quoi ?

-Je n'avais pas prévu que tu l'apprennes si tôt mais...

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lou ? Dis-moi... »

Il soulève le bas de son tee-shirt, et j'aperçois sur son côté gauche une cicatrice. Au même endroit que la mienne.

« Lou, tu étais malade tout ce temps, et tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il n'était pas là, mais pas à cause de sa mère. C'est lui qui était malade... Mon Lou était malade, et il ne me l'a jamais dit.

« Haz, non ! Je n'étais pas malade ! C'est ça que je n'osais pas te dire !

-Tu sais, je ne vais pas me sentir mal parce que j'étais malade et toi non... Dis-le-moi !

-C'est mon rein ! C'est mon rein que t'as Haz ! J'ai décidé de soigner les gens quand me mère est tombée malade. Mais c'est en te voyant, toit, que j'ai décidé que je ferai tout ce qui serait possible pour te sauver. Je trichais sur mon emploi du temps pour passer plus de temps avec toi. Et tu n'allais pas mieux... En te voyant si gentil, si altruiste, j'ai décidé d'aider les autres aussi. J'ai fait le tests de comptabilité de don d'organes. Et là, contre toute attente, moi aussi que les autres, on était compatibles. Je pouvais te sauver. Je ne faisais plus ça pour déculpabiliser de ne pas pouvoir te sauver, ou pour t'impressionner. J'avais une chance de te rendre ta vie. Si tu ne m'as pas vu pendant si longtemps, c'est parce que je me trouvais deux étages au-dessus, récupérant de l'opération. Une fois remis sur pied, je n'ai pas osé venir te voir. J'avais peur de ce que tu dirais si tu l'apprenais. Après tout, je n'étais que ton infirmier. Mais je ne pouvais pas résister ; je suis venu plusieurs fois pendant que tu dormais. J'avais demandé à tout le monde de ne rien dire. Je... Haz, je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché, mais j'avais peur. Peur de ta réaction.

-Je... Pourquoi Louis ? Tu avais pitié de moi ?

-Oh Haz non non.. Ne pleure pas... Je...

-Tu quoi, Louis ?

-Je t'aime ! Je t'aime Harry ! Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir ! Tu es la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi, et j'aurais tout fait pour t'empêcher la mort. Mais j'ai fui j'ai été lâche. Je ne voulais pas voir la haine ou le dégoût dans tes- »

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase et me jette sur ses lèvres que je convoitais depuis trop longtemps. C'était incroyable. Ses lèvres, au léger goût de menthe poivrée, un peu salées à cause de ses larmes, épousaient parfaitement les miennes. Tout était comme dans un rêve, ou un livre. Tout. Les papillons, les feux d'artifices, la fanfare, tout. A bout de souffle, nous finissons par nous reculer.

Nous avons tous les deux un grand sourire idiot sur le visage. Et alors, je sais à ce moment que c'est le début d'une belle histoire. Et je vais tout donner pour qu'elle réussisse.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésiter pas à lâcher un Kudos ou un commentaire si tu veux ^^


End file.
